Mr. Clumsy
Mr. Clumsy is the twenty-eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Clumsy *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': Mr. Fussy (cousin) 8 other cousins and an aunt. *Afflictions: Mr. Fussy(cousin) *Little Miss Neat(Friend) *Occupation:He can't decide *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr. Men and Little Misses *Dislikes:Getting over with something *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Clumsy and having accidents *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Information *Mr. Clumsy is green with a yellow nose *His hair and moustache are messed up *He wears red shoes, one is untied. *He lives in Australia *He has 9 cousins one named Mr. Fussy. Story Mr. Clumsy always breaks things or knocking things over. When he goes shopping, instead of taking one can, he knocks over the whole stack. On a farm, he falls into a puddle and goes home to take a bath. He falls into a linen basket. He falls out of a chair when he eats dinner. he has an accident before he goes to bed. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Fussy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Fun *Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots *Mr. Impossible's Lesson *[Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn *Mr. Small's Big Dream (cameo) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler *Mr. Uppity's Big House *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (cameo) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault *The Christmas Letter (cameo) Cameos * Mr. Clumsy made a cameo in Mr. Small's Big Dream, when he is shouting for Mr. Small. * He made a cameo in Mr. Funny Puts On A Show. He appears in the crowd. * He also cameod in The Christmas Letter. Trivia * Counterparts: Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are clumsy), Kano (Mortal Kombat, both are Australian), Kevin (Thomas & Friends, both are clumsy). Henry (Thomas & Friends, both are green and clumsy). Mario (Mario series, both are clumsy and have mustache), Ned (Thomas & Friends, both are clumsy),Warrior(TUGS) Both mean well but both are clumsy. Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are clumsy), Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story, both are clumsy), Goofy (Disney, both are clumsy), Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are clumsy), Mr. Bump (His own series, both are clumsy (But Mr. Bump surpasses Mr. Clumsy)), Stanley Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants, both are clumsy), Woody (Toy Story, both are clumsy). * His Little Miss counterpart is Little Miss Whoops. * He will later appear in the third season of the Mr. Men Show. He looks exactly like Mr. Fussy/Mr. Per(s)nickety, but only messier and dark green, his hair, moustache, tie and shoes are messy, except that he doesn't wear glasses. He gets Mr. Fussy/Mr. Per(s)nickety into trouble a lot. He has a Cockney accent in both US and UK versions. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui (US) and Lewis MacLeod (UK). See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Oval characters Category:Green characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes